


Sweet Vengence

by CassianFlynn



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, i guess, i love him so much, its still smutty, kinda like a sequel, weasel being hella caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassianFlynn/pseuds/CassianFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night at Sister Margret's with Weasel and You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Vengence

You sit balanced against the edge of the pool table, chest plastered to Weasel’s. You tilt up your head catching his swollen lips into your again, running a hand through his long red hair while using the other to pull off his glasses. 

“Well shit, now how am I supposed to see?” He jokes as he breaks away from your kiss, blinking at the blurry world around him. 

“Do you really need to see though? Your eyes will be closed more than they will be open.” You giggle, setting the spectacles far behind you against the soft green of the table. 

“What are you planning? Is my lady of vengeance getting back at me for the under the table finger banging at the coffee shop earlier today?” The bartender flashes you his lopsided smirk. You lean in and peak a kiss to it, backing him away from you a bit. You hop off your perch, grabbing his hands to turn him around and press him up against the pool table.  
Weasel watches you in blurred confusion. You press a hand up to his crotch, palming his length through is jeans. A small gasp leaves him, eyes snapping shut immediately. You undo his belt and the buttons of his jeans, sliding them down a bit with his boxers. He lets out a hiss at the cool bar air hitting his cock.

“Fucking knew it.” He smirks once more, eyes cracking open just a bit to look at you. You grin, kissing him again before sinking down to your knees. Weasel licks his already dry lips, waiting. His head is tilted back to the ceiling, one hand flat against the pool table while the other grips the side of the table. 

You grip his thighs as you slowly lean into him, darting your tongue out to flick against the tip. Weasel’s breath hitches in his throat. The corner of your lips twitch up, you run the tip of your tongue against his slit. The taste of precum electrifies your taste buds as the bartender groans in pleasure. You grip the base of his cock and lick up the shaft, emitting another groan from him. You squeeze him with your hand, watching him squirm through half lidded eyes. Weasel’s head is still tilted back, his hand gripping the side of the pool table tighter. You run your tongue across your lips to wet them before wrapping them around the tip of his cock.

“F-fuuuuuck, Y/N…” The red haired man groans while you slip as much of him as you can into your mouth. You pump what’s left with your hand as you slowly start to bob your head. You feel a hand wrap around your hair, encouraging you to go faster. You flick your eyes up to see Weasel looking down at you, drink up the blurry sight of you blowing him, wishing he had his glasses for a better view. 

You speed up your head bobs, occasionally swirling your tongue along the bottom of the shaft. You hand keeps a tightish grip on him as you slowly pump the base. The empty bar fills with Weasel’s moaning. He whines happily when you take the hand at his base and cup his balls with it, squeezing them gently. You slide a little bit more of him into your mouth, feeling the tip hit the back of your throat. You gag, tears pooling at the corners of your eyes as you quickly pull away. A hand cups your cheek in comfort. 

“Don’t feel like you have to do shit you don’t like to do or can’t do to try and impress me. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Weasel pants a bit with a small, caring smile “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yeah.” You smile back cupping the hand on your cheek and kissing it. He rakes his hand through your hair once more as you bring a hand back to his cock, pumping it quickly. You lick against the tip, lapping up the precum that’s starting to spill out. The red haired man is back to being a moaning mess, gripping the table once again for purchase. You suck the tip as you pump him, pressing your tongue against the bottom of the head every now and then.

“Oh fuck I’m c-close” The bartender pants, breathing heavily between moans. The throbbing of his cock in your hand confirms it. 

You’re able to get a few more pumps in, swiping the tip of your tongue only the slit. His cock twitches in your hand, as the walls of your mouth are drenched with his seed. Weasel moans your name loudly as he cums, eyes screwed shut in absolute pleasure. You swallow all of it, lapping up any on your lips.

You pull the tip of his cock out of your mouth with a small ‘pop’, licking up any remaining cum from it. Weasel slumps against the pool table, catching his breath. You plant a small kiss to the tip of his cock before standing up. 

You knees groan in satisfaction after being pressed to the hard wood floor for so long. You walk over to grab Weasel’s glasses while he pulls his pants back up. He blindly turns to face your general direction, confused as to what to do. You giggle to yourself as you walk over to him and place his glasses back on him.

That lopsided grin spreads across his face once more, you feel an arm wrap around your waist pulling you closer to him. 

“I’m going to have to finger bang you under tables more often.” He hums, lips centimeters away from yours.

“Well then, I’ll just have to take your glasses again won’t I?’ You purr, combing a hand through his soft hair. You lean in close to him, lips almost touching.

The door to the bar slams open. 

“Hey can’t you read the fucking sign? Were closed!’ Weasel yells aggravated turning to see who’s there.

“I thought this bar was one of the 24 hour ones. But I see why it’s closed.” Wade greets, pulling off his mask. He grins as he watches his closest friend’s face grow red. You stifle a giggle. 

“I’ll be in the back, I don’t want to be a burden on Beauty and the Beast.” Wade teases while walking to the backroom of the bar.

“Man fuck off.” Weasel responds with a defeated grin and head shake.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh another one! I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
